


Thrill

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Humour, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam really, really likes having long hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrill

She loved her braid. Loved her hair long like this because she could braid it.

She'd always loved girls with braids. Long twisted locks to play with or hold onto. She loved it when Vala braided her hair, had been on the verge of offering to braid it for her more than once, just for the thrill she got from it.

She was strange. She didn't care.

She'd had a girlfriend once, who loved having her hair braided, played with, as much as Sam loved to braid it. She got the same thrill, and it had been a short relationship but a lot of fun. Her hair had never been so wavy than during that relationship from one night when her own short hair had been knotted into tiny little braids by her girlfriend while they kissed and explored each other.

She wondered what General O'Neill would think of it. It had been a while since she'd seen him, talked to face to face with him, and her hair had grown quickly once she had let it. Much quicker than she had expected. In the alternate realities, the Sams who had married Jack had all had long hair. She knew alone it wasn't about the hair, but more about the civilian status they had all had, but still, hell of a coincidence.

She wondered what McKay would think too, the man who worshipped her. Who, if she asked, would braid her hair and do anything else she asked, because he thought she was beautiful. She wondered if he would like the long hair, like the braid, wondered if it would matter because it was her hair.

She fingered the braid, pulling it round so that it sat on her right shoulder. It took much longer to get ready with longer hair, and not just because of the length but because she always had to calm and compose herself a little before she left. Either through a cold splash of water (or another, colder shower) or thinking about various ageing Generals with expanding waistlines naked.

Of course, some days the only thing she could do was give in to the thrill.

Right now it seemed like the best thing to do. She had half an hour until the briefing, Cam and Daniel wouldn't miss her at breakfast, though Teal'c might and Vala would, but no one would come looking.

She wasn't entirely sure of that but convinced enough to lie down on her bed, and undo her pants.

The knock on her door made her growl in frustration.

“Sa-am!” She sighed, Vala was on the other side of her door and she had her hands down her pants. She could ignore her, imagine the woman had her hair braided, play with her own, but she knew she'd never get away with that. Vala wouldn't allow it.

She stood up, refastened her pants and opened up the door, in quick movements. Vala smiled at her, her hair in the pigtails that Sam despised.

“Breakfast?” she asked.

“I'm coming, I just need to wash my hands.” She dipped her head down and turned quickly to avoid Vala seeing her blush. “You know, I don't think pigtails suit you Vala,” she called from her little bathroom.

“Really, you don't think so?”

“No, maybe if they were braided.”

“Braided? Like your hair?” Sam walked back into the room, drying her hands.

“Yeah.”

“Oh, could you do that for me then.” Sam smiled, looking at the bed, and then her clock.

“The briefing is in half an hour,” she said.

“It'll take that long?” Sam tried not to laugh. She barely had time for herself, let alone Vala too.

“Another time Vala. I'm hungry.”

For once Vala was left confused as Sam dropped the towel on the back of a chair was walked passed her out of the room, almost grinning.


End file.
